A Vampire’s Love
by xInUaDdIcTx
Summary: “I watched him from afar, never daring to talk to him or make my presence known…for not only did I wish for him not to know me for what I am…but it is also not allowed…for the bloodthirsty creatures of the night cannot mingle with humans…”
1. Prologue: A What?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha… (Although I am desperately trying to work on that)…I just own the characters that I make up...and this goes to all the chapters

**Prologue: A What…? **

'She's running rather fast for a human…that I admit…but she is still no match for me…'

I saw she went into a hallway that she didn't recognize; I chuckled to myself and ran into another hallway which I knew would eventually intertwine with the one she just took…

I stopped in front of her, as she tried to back away…I grabbed her roughly by the arm as she tried to run the other way

I saw her hand whipped up and try to slap me, but she was crazy if she thought that, that was going to even leave a scratch on me…I chuckled to my enjoyment of her fiery spirit…

"If you stop struggling girl, it will be much faster and less painful."

"Let go of me!" she struggled some more and I couldn't contain my lust for her blood anymore

I caught her eyes in mine and she was instantly in my control. I let go of her and made her follow me through the hallway into an empty room. I made her sit on a chair which I had conveniently put in the middle of the room.

I looked upon her lovely face and stared at those rosy lips. As I studied her angelic features, my eyes led me to my goal…her neck

I could see the blood pumping through her veins, flowing all so calmingly through them, just waiting to be drunken by me…

I opened my mouth and felt my fangs lengthen further…I lowered my lengthy fangs to her unscathed neck…my fangs touched her neck and…just as I was about to go in for my delicious meal…I heard…her voice!

"Please…don't…don't…kill me…please…please…" she begged me

I looked up to her frightened begging eyes; I gave her a pitied look and shook my head. She closed her eyes knowing her fate had come. I saw a tear fall from those eyes…but I continued in any case

I got to the point where I punctured her skin just a bit when…

"Kouga! Stop right now." I heard him order

I stopped immediately and lifted my eyes to him

He stood at the doorway. His tall figure dressed in all black, his long nails gripping the doorway, his breathing was ragged…he had run here…fast…I looked up to those cold red eyes of his, which I was surprised to see weren't looking at me…but, rather at the…girl!

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked

He walked towards me, never taking his eyes from the girl

I watched him look at her in awe, as if he was recalling a warm memory…I caught his hands moving in to touch her and I reacted instantly

I grabbed her and held her tight to my chest…

"What do you want from her? Why do you look at her in such a way…Naraku…?"

Naraku, my so-called master/ creator/ father, he made me the way that I am today. But I do not voice my complains…for I wanted to be this…I wanted to be what I am…but I am regretting that decision…

"She…looks so much like…her…" he said in a monotone voice, normally his voice is graced with slyness and mocking ness…but now it had no feeling at all

I looked at him perplexed at this strange mood…I had never seen him like this…

"Like who? ...Who are you talking about? ..." I questioned

I got no answer from him; I guessed he finally snapped out of his little trance on the girl because those eyes were directed at me now with full authority

"Kouga…let go of her." he demanded of me…of course I wasn't going to give her up without a fight or cause

"She cannot die, Kouga."

"She is my meal"

"Not anymore…she will become one of us."

I looked at him in astonishment and stepped back, gripping the girl tighter to me, "But, she does not wish it to be…"

"It does not matter…I command you to make her one of us…she must join us…she cannot die. Do not disobey me Kouga." He warned me

I stared at him and bowed my head, "I do not accept your decision Naraku, so for once I shall disobey you…she's special, she's too beautiful to be a…a monster! I will not do it! If you wish it so much, here…do it…but, I will have no part in her transformation!"

I threw the girl towards him and he caught her easily, I looked at him once more with furious hatred in my eyes and as I walked out of the room, I took once last glance at the beauty that lay helplessly in his arms…awaiting an even more worse fate than death…

1 day later…

I ran... ran as if the devil was at my heels…but he caught up to me…next I was in a room and he was just about to bite me…I begged him to have mercy, but my begging was of to no avail…then that man came…I was thrown like some kind of rag doll…I saw the pitied look the boy, who looked like my age, give as I laid unmoving in the arms of an unknown man…

…

He put me on the same chair as before and drew himself closer to my neck…he bit me and I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming from pain…I felt absolutely weakened after he had his drink of my blood…he opened my mouth…I saw him cut himself and hold the bleeding arm above my opened mouth…I grew alarmed and I struggled to move or at least closed my mouth…but nothing happened…I felt the sickening liquid drop into my mouth and go down my throat…he squeezed his arm and much more blood fell from the cut…I was forced to either swallow or drown in his blood…I swallowed

…

I was looking at myself in a mirror…somehow I was wearingmy black nightgown…then I saw that man appear behind me and…he moved my hair from my neck and I saw those deep punctured holes in my neck…I smiled and when I did…I had…had…

…

"NO!" a beautiful girl sprung up from her deep sleep. She was covered in sweat and with blazing fear in her eyes.

She looked around at her surroundings and let out a relieved sigh…

"Thank God, it was only a dream…it's so dark in here…I don't remember closing the curtains?" the attractive girl stood from her bed and stretched…she felt somewhat different when she stood, but shrugged it off…she walked to open the curtains

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Said a silky voice from the shadows of her bedroom

The girl whirled around and gasped

"No…it was just a dream…a dream…" she started hyperventilating and was shaking her head violently

"Kagome…stop it…compose yourself, please…your stronger than this." Said the voice from the shadows

Kagome stood in shock, "How do you know my name?"

"Kagome, please, you underestimate me, I've been watching you…plus it's written on your night gown." Stated the mysterious man

Kagome looked down at the fancy written name on her night gown, and looked at him in embarrassment

The man chuckled, "Your probably in the most frightening and tense position you've ever been in your life right now, but you still manage to have such innocent moments like this." And he chuckled some more

Kagome would have ordinarily argued back but was distracted by the question running through her mind at the moment, "So that dream…wasn't a dream? It was true…wasn't it…?"

He nodded to her question

Kagome gulped and raised her soft brown chocolate eyes to the man, "So what have you made me into? ...Naraku…"

Naraku let a second of amazement flash in his eyes, and he smiled, "You're smarter than I thought…I made you into one of the deadliest creatures of the night…I made you part of one of the oldest legac there is in the world...I made you a...vampire."

Kagome thought through this and after a few minutes, realization sunk in, "A WHAT!"

>>>>>

>>>>

>>>

>>

>

**well, hope you guys like it...i just saw the movie "Underworld" Part 2 and i was inspired to do something about vampires...yes i was also bored, so...vampire moviePLUS boredness EQUALS vampire fanficition story! yeah! anywayzzz...to whoever has already read "How did you take my breath away", it will be updated very soon, i'm working on2 chapters, not just 1...i thought i owed it to you guys...and who knows maybe i'll do 3 instead of 2...pleazzzz grace me with your reviews on this story!...anywayzzz...if there are new readers out there who havent read my stories please read my #1 hit "How did You Take my Breath Away" and give me a review on it and on this one!pleazzzzzzz! thank u very much...uhhhh...OH yeah...reviews pleazzzz!...sry, i like using the dots and exclaimation points...(im so damn pathetic...)**

**review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Princess? Me?

**Chapter 1: Princess? Me? **

100 years later…

**Kagome's view**

"Kagome!" I heard someone cry out my name, but I didn't respond I already knew who it was…

"Kagome!", "Where are you!", "Kagome!", "Answer me dammit!"

I heard him stop the search for me and I knew he went to go fetch my "father"…I waited a few minutes later when…

"Kagome. Come." It was short, blunt, but it was an order

I hopped off my perch; I landed and ran downstairs

There sure were a lot of stairs in this place! Thank god we're moving!

I got annoyed when I got to the 78th floor, "There are 90 floors in this thing, the most modern appliances and alarms, and no one bothered to have an elevator or escalator built in it!"

I looked around and then I looked down…the building was a shape of a cylinder, the stairs go around in circles, so there was a hole in middle where you could see everything below you.

I walked to the railing and looked down; I saw all the 77 floors I had to go. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing…no humans were outside…I can make it…plus, if one of them spots me, it's so fun to mess with them! I laughed as I looked down some more…

I smiled and jumped over the railing…I love the feeling of free falling…I looked at the numbers as I went down…I saw a little girl come out on the 20th floor and I reached a hand out to the railing.

I caught it and I hung there for a few seconds, then I jumped up. And I sat on the railing facing the little girl. She had brown hair, with silver in various places. Her eyes were gold brown and she had a light blue crescent on her forehead…that was smudged, since she obviously painted it on herself…

"Well, hello there." I said to the little girl who was currently licking a lolli-pop

She smiled and waved her little clawed hand at me; I chuckled and waved back…

"Can you tell me your name?"

She looked at the door, from where she came from and then looked back at me, "My dad says I shouldn't talk to strangers, especially to bad people."

"Huh, very good advice too, so why are you talking to me then"

"Because you're not a bad person."

I looked at her astonished, "And how do you know that?"

"Because, you would have hurt me already if you were and you're too pretty to be bad."

I smiled at her innocence, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head eager for the secret, I chuckled, and I told her my secret, "I'm a vampire."

"No you're not. You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, but you're not a vampire."

"And why not?"

"Vampires are ugly not pretty like you."

"Mm… why thank you my dear, but no matter how pretty I look, I am a vampire."

"Pinky swear" and she stuck out her little pinky, I looped my pinky with hers

"Pinky swear"

She gasped, "Really? Cross your heart, stick a needle in your eye!"

"Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye."

"Cool"

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Rin; I'm named after my mommy, so we have the same name, what's yours?"

"Kagome"

"That's a pretty name"

"Why thank you, yours is pretty as well."

"Rin! Rin, where are you!"

Rin looked back at her apartment and a frown graced her face. She looked at me, and I knew she wanted me to take her anywhere

"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

Rin sighed and nodded, "Ok…will you come back?"

I looked up and gave it a thought, "To tell you the truth…I really don't know."

She nodded again, but then lifted her head and she had a happy twinkle to her eye, "Can you wait here for a second?"

I looked down, over the railing, I knew he was getting impatient, "I…well…"

She gave me her best puppy-eyes and I cracked, "Alright, but quick my…uh…father is calling me"

She nodded and ran into her apartment, a few seconds later she came out carrying a small teddy bear, "It's my favorite bear, and I want you to have it. You know so you can remember me. I've heard that vampires get very lonely…well, that's what mommy says…"

I took the bear and smiled, "Thank you, you know, you're really smart and brave for your age, but remember no matter how people look they maybe bad even if they are pretty. I'll never forget you"

"And I really will never forget you!"

I laughed, because I knew she wouldn't forget, she encrypted my image into her brain

"Rin! Rin! Come inside!" Rin turned to look at the apartment again, and I took that chance to go back to free falling, I tipped myself over the railing, relishing that moment with one of the most innocent living things on the earth…children

I hugged the bear to my chest as I smiled and waved to Rin as she looked over the railing, she waved to me frantically and I closed my eyes, enjoying the free fall.

When I got to the 4th floor I flipped myself so I could land on my feet.

I finally landed and right in front of my father…

---------------

**Normal View **

"Hello, father" Naraku stood and he looked pretty much the same he did when he made Kagome a vampire except he looked to be in his late 20s rather then in his early 20s.

"Kagome, you must stop mingling with the mortals, you know it's the law"

"Yes I know, it was just a child, no one would believe her anyway, now are you going to give me the same lecture about humans which I have already memorized, or are you going to tell me, why you have called me?" Kagome didn't mention that she was demon, well she was a hanyou, so it half counted…right…

"Fine, follow me."

Kagome followed him into their dark apartment, which was the basement of the building, but not anymore, since Naraku is loaded with money that he had collected over the centuries.

He led Kagome through the dark hallways and through the rooms, until they got to his study.

He sat down behind his chair, and Kagome helped herself to her red loveseat

"Kagome, well, you know that I consider you my daughter and by vampire laws, you are my daughter legally, so…"

"Yes, Naraku I know, and I agreed, just tell me straight out what is it that you want?"

My father looked at me hard and serious, I sat up taking this seriously now, "Now, you know that our vampire king has died"

"Yes, as I recall, he was taking a vacation from the palace and then the house he was in, one of the windows broke and the sunlight poured in and he was burned."

"Exactly, and the queen committed suicide as you know."

"Yes, she stepped out to the daylight, and burned herself three days after the king died."

"Yes, now there is no one to rule, for the king and queen didn't pronounce a daughter or son. The vampire council has decided to vote for our next ruler."

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked puzzled

Naraku sighed, "How would you like to be Princess of the Vampires?"

Kagome stood up immediately, "WHAT! PRINCESS! ME!"

"No need to scream Kagome"

"I told you she would react this way." Said a voice from the corner

Kagome turned around to see a handsome young man, looking about her age. He was tall, tanned skin, his long black hair was tied in a pony tail, and he had piercing blue eyes.

"You knew about this Kouga!" She exclaimed

"Well…yeah…hey! Don't come any closer, I just found out today too!"

Kagome stopped advancing on her sparring partner and went back to her father, "Naraku, I can't be princess! I have no idea how to rule a kingdom!"

"Kagome, calm down please, nothing will change at all, I will be king, and I will be the one who will have to rule over a kingdom, the only thing that changes for you is that you'll be given the title Princess of the Vampires or for short Vampress…plus…you'd be able to break some minor laws…and you'll be given new stronger powers…"

She turned her head interested, "Go on…"

"You're strength, speed, and senses will be heightened. Your power to hover will be heightened…you'll be able to fly Kagome…just think about it! And you can mingle with humans a bit more." Kagome raised her head at that, and Naraku quickly added, "Children and young humans of course."

"Oh, of course" Kagome said looking down again

"But…the restrictions on your outings will be loosened"

"How so?"

"Let's just say, that they will be loosened enough, so that you'll be able to attend night school."

"Really! I can stay out all night!"

"And be back before dawn of course, but yes, you will be able to be out all night without me sending Kouga after you."

Kagome snickered and looked at Kouga, he rolled his eyes

"Don't tease Kouga, for he will also get the same advantages that you are getting, the powers, the outings, and everything. So, Kagome, do you agree?"

Kagome thought over her options again and then stood up, "Alright, I'll be the next Vampress."

-------------

"Rin, your mother has been looking all over for you!" said a silver haired boy coming out from the apartment to see his niece looking over the railing.

"What you looking at Rin?" asked the handsome boy

"A falling angel…" answered Rin

"What?" the boy looked over the railing and saw a girl walk into the first apartment of the first floor.

"Uncle Inu, can you keep a secret?" said Rin, tugging at her uncle's shirt

"Sure kid, what's the secret?"

"You have to pinky promise, cross your heart, and stick a needle in your eyes of you ever tell!" she cried

"Whoa! It's that serious, alright, pinky promise, cross my heart, and stick a needle in my heart, I'll even throw in a boys scouts honor."

"I know daddy told me not to talk to strangers, but she looked lonely. The lady who was here, she was really a vampire! And I gave hr my favorite teddy, the one you gave me! She said she would never forget me and I know I will never forget her, but…I was wondering…can we visit her, I know she lives on the first floor in that apartment…please!"

Uncle Inu smirked, "She was a vampire…must have been ugly then huh?"

"No way! She was really pretty!"

"Well, we'll see if you want to see her that badly I'll think about it, now go inside, your mother's waiting for you."

"Ok" as Rin walked to her apartment, her uncle looked over the railing

"Hey, Uncle Inuyasha"

He turned around to his niece, "Huh, yeah?"

"She was really lonely, she tried to cover it up, but I know she was lonely. I want to take that away…that's why I want to see her again…maybe you can help…think really hard ok?"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, he knew his niece could sometimes act older than her age, but this one takes the cake, "Alright"

Then Rin skipped happily in her apartment to her calling mother.

Inuyasha looked over the railing once more, "Yeah…I'll think about it…"

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEAZZ! i need attention on this story! i luv the attention i'm getting on my other story by the way, but give me a lil attention on this story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Sparks Fly!

**Chapter 2: Let the Sparks Fly!**

3 days later…

"Kougaaaaaaa…" said a bored soon-to-be Vampress

"What?" answered an equally bored sparring partner

"I'm so bored! Is there anything to do in this place?" she asked him, desperate for some kind of activity

"Uhh…I don't know…wanna to spar?" he asked

"Ugh! We just did!" she said exasperatedly

DING DONG DING DONG…

Both vampires jumped to their feet and looked at each other competitively

"I'll get it…" said the male before sprinting off to get the door

"KOUGA! Not fair!" cried out girl and went off to chase after him

It wasn't long before Kagome caught up to him

Kouga looked back, "Ah, shit" and he sprinted even faster

Now all you could see were two blurs…

Finally Kagome caught up to him and tackled the poor guy

"HAHA! I got you!" she said triumphantly as she pinned him to the ground forcefully

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have taught you that move!"

DING DONG DING DONG…

They both looked up to the door which was right in front of them

They got up and Kagome looked through the little hole and she gasped

"What? What is it?" asked Kouga and went to look for himself without waiting for an answer

He looked out the little hole to find …a teenage boy and a little girl?

He looked back down and when he saw the look of recognition that passed through Kagome's eyes he knew immediately what was going on

"That was the little girl that you met!" he stated

She nodded to him

"Kagome, Naraku and I have both told you to be careful about those damn humans!"

"I didn't know she would follow me! Plus…she's a hanyou…." Kagome defended

Kouga sighed and looked at the door, "Even worse! You are so lucky that Naraku isn't here right now… (Sigh)…I'll be in my room…"

"Kouga…"

Kouga turned around to find Kagome blushing a little, "Thank you…"

He smirked, "No problem, anything for you Kagome…" and he walked away with that

She smiled and went to open the door…

* * *

Inuyasha ranged the second time and waited a little, "Maybe they're not here Rin…they could've left or something…" he said to the small girl who was holding a lollipop in her hands with a red ribbon tied around it 

"No, she's here I know it!"

"And how do you know…I can't smell anyone…its not like you can…" he said annoyingly

"I don't even know how you dragged me into this! We should go…I bet she was just a figure of your imagination…come on…"

And just as Inuyasha was going to walk off…the door opened…

"Well, hello again Rin, what a surprise!" said the girl who opened the door

Inuyasha saw Rin smile broadly and jump into the girl's arms, they started to chat immediately

Although, Inuyasha could barely hear their conversation for his mind was not concentrating on what they were saying, but rather on another more 'important' subject

'_Hot, hot, hot, hot…SO FUCKING HOT! Unbelievably HOT! Gorgeously HOT!..._'

His (ahem…) important thoughts were cut off short when he heard his name being called

"Uncle Inu! Uncle Inu!"

"Huh?" was his great answer

"Uncle Inu, you should stop daydreaming like that." Rin said innocently

He gave Rin a small glare for embarrassing him like that

Kagome giggled at the scene before her. A small child having a glaring contest with a teenager…and it looked like the child was winning…

Inuyasha snapped out of the contest when he heard that angelic giggle, "Uh…hi…"

"Hi" responded Kagome

They stood there for a moment looking at each other and when he finally decided to speak up; Kagome had concluded that he was extremely handsome

"Uh, Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho" and he extended his hand out to her

Kagome looked at it, took it, and smirked, "The names Kagome, Higurashi Kagome"

"Pretty" he said flirtatiously

Kagome blushed a bit, "Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself"

"I was talking about your name"

Kagome pulled him with a little force towards her and gave him a cocky smirk, "So was I"

Inuyasha for second was surprised and he felt himself blush but then recuperated and gave her his own cocky smirk

Rin smiled, oh she knew they liked each other and she would do anything to get them together, "Umm…Miss. Kagome I got this for you." She said to the girl and held out her lollipop for her

"Oh, Rin thank you so much! The ribbon is absolutely adorable" she cooed

"Umm…would you like to come inside?" asked Kagome

"Of course, if you insist!" asked an excited Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Rin questioningly and Rin just shrugged her shoulders

* * *

Kagome was relievedand surprisedto find that they were having a good time the whole afternoon without any interruptions at all… 

"Kagome! I couldn't stay in that room any longer! The walls were creeping me out! Kagome!" yelled a male voice from the hallway

Or so she thought…

They all turned to yet another handsome boy who emerged from the shadows of the hallway

"Who the hell are you?" shouted a freaked out Inuyasha

"Kouga! How are you scared of walls?" she said and stood up from the couch that she was sharing with Inuyasha at the moment, for Rin had chosen the loveseat…for unknown reasons…

Kouga walked up to her and…hugged her…tightly, "I was just staring at the walls…and they started moving…they're alive Kagome…alive…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to break loose from the fierce hug, "Kouga let go!"

Inuyasha, always being the overprotective one, sprung up from the couch to help the girl in distress

He ripped Kouga off from Kagome and just when Kagome thought she was free, she was sent crashing to yet another nicely built chest…but only for some weird reason, she didn't mind that much…

"Keep your hands off of her you damn wolf!" he barked to Kouga

Kouga was puzzled for a second

'_How does he know that I was a wolf demon? …My wolf demon scent should be very weak…since I'm a vampire…_'

He was just about to ask when something touched his leg and he finally figured it out

'_OH YEAH! That's right…heh…I still have my wolf tail…heh…now how did I forget about that?..O0o that reminds me I have to put up my demon scent so he won't know…._'

Kouga returned to the sight before him and he felt himself being angered at how this stranger was holding Kagome…too tightly for his own taste…

"Let go of her, you mangy mutt!" Kouga yelled to the stranger

"Why should I!" growled Inuyasha

Kagome…although she was liking how much Inuyasha was being protective over her, she had to stop this

"Inuyasha let go of me" Kagome said to the man holding her

"No Kagome, I'll protect you" he said to her

"No really, it's ok, just let go" she said to him

"No" he flatly said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Inuyasha if you don't let go, I'm gonna have to hurt you" she warned him

"Please, you can't hurt me if you tried"

Kagome suddenly had flashbacks on all her fights, her meals, and her kills…

'_Wouldn't you like to know…_'

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Kagome concentrated on her miko powers and just let a very tiny amount flare out

"OW!" hollered Inuyasha and he let go of Kagome

"I did warn you…" she said to him bluntly

"You're a miko?" he asked

"Uh…you could say that…"

"Huh…I wonder why I couldn't sense it…" pondered Inuyasha out loud

"Just goes to show how weak you are dog breath!" cried Kouga

"Shut up! You stupid wolf!" countered Inuyasha, forgetting the situation

"Why were you hugging her in the first place!"

"I can hug her whenever I want! Why were you hugging her!"

"Miss. Kagome how can you handle being fought over by two men?" asked an innocent Rin

The two fighting boys turned extremely red and both turned to look at the floor

"I…have no idea Rin…" Kagome replied while looking at the two boys who both stood making circles in the carpet with their feet

* * *

**ok, people i need reviews! not only because i like getting them, but they also encourage me to write...understand...so me getting reviews is critical! pleazzzz review!...pleazz**


	4. Chapter 3: Just Kiss Her…

**Chapter 3: Just Kiss Her…**

10 days later…

"Do we really have to move…" asked a hooded beauty

"As I recall just a few days ago, you were crying out of boredom because you couldn't stand the place and now you're begging me to stay?"

Kagome lifted her hood just high enough to show her pleading big deep brown chocolate eyes

"No…"

Kagome pouted, "Dammit, it worked once…"

"Now grab your things, we must leave as soon as the sun sets and no later" ordered Naraku and he left to finish a few things before the trio left

Kagome looked at the bags behind her and she knew that she had everything packed, "Maybe I can-"

"Don't even think about it" said a once wolf demon from the shadows

Kagome didn't even bother to turn around, "Why not…"

"You know why…besides its better this way…"

Kagome bowed her head and gave up her hopes, "Yeah, its always better this way isn't it…"

Kouga turned around and said "You're just acting this way cause you got too attached this time, now come on let's-"

He stopped after he didn't feel her presence any more…

* * *

Kagome looked up and was just begging for that little girl's head to pop up and look over the railing…or even better…**his **head can pop up and look at her over the railing 

Kagome shook the thoughts off and instead proceeded to go up to the top floor before Kouga would come looking for her

She looked around her and put her senses on high alert…no one around

And so, she jumped twice and on the third jump she hit the floor with such a force that it made her go shooting up

As she shot up through the air she suddenly felt the presence of someone on the top floor and immediately got hold of the railing on the 88th floor. She hopped over the railing and look upwards to see if the person up there was looking over the railing or anything …but nothing, she just heard a grunt…an all too familiar grunt…she smiled…

* * *

Inuyasha had just gone up to the top floor 

He looked around and smiled, he liked it up here. There were no rooms on the top floor, it was an area in which there was a small couch and a couple of loveseats…kinda where people went to either think or read or things like that. And there was a window, right outside the window was a kind of a statue and Inuyasha loved to go through that window and sit on the statue and just sit there until it got dark and just think about things…

Inuyasha was just about to climb out the window when he felt something coming with an enormous speed, but right when he turned around to go and look over the railing…that something stopped immediately…Now, normally Inuyasha would investigate but, just this once, he thought he would shrug it off (or in his case, grunt it off…)

So when he turned to try to climb out the window again...

"What are you doing?" asked a voice in which he had become so eagerly wanting to hear everyday

* * *

'_Please let it be her and not someone trying to trick me or me imagining things…by the way...I have to stop that..._' 

And to his great delight, there she was…the girl in which he had grown attached to in such a short period of time…the girl who made him smile…

"Nothing" he replied oh so innocently

Kagome grinned and crossed her arms, "Inuyasha please don't commit suicide, and although you won't believe it, there are people who care about you"

Inuyasha smiled, "Like you"

Kagome felt her cheeks heating up, "Anyway, what were you trying to do?" She asked desperately trying to change the subject

Inuyasha chuckled at his little victory

'_I knew she liked me! OH YEAH!!! I'm good, I'm good, I'm good!_'

"I was trying to climb out the window"

"Umm…why?"

"Because I sometimes sit on that statue out there and just look over the city and think"

Kagome looked at him surprised

'_Oh wow…he does the same thing I do…that's so strange…_'

"What? Why do you look so surprised?" Inuyasha asked questioningly

Kagome snapped out of her stupor, "Oh nothing, I'm just still reeling from the news that you actually think"

Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome started laughing

"You'll pay for that"

"Oh please you cant touch me"

"Wanna bet" Inuyasha challenged daringly

"I dare you" she said accepting his challenge

And in instant, Kagome found her self pinned to the wall by a handsome hanyou

"HA!"

"What you think you won" she said before escaping his grasp, turning him around and pinning him to the wall

"HA! Take that puppy!"

"Puppy?"

"Yeah, you know, cause of the ears"

She took a slight moment to look at the referred adorable puppy ears, and Inuyasha used this moment to take her down

* * *

They wrestled for a bit…ok…for quite a while (Come on, Kagome's a frickin vampire for God's sakes, she has enough strength to challenge Inuyasha's)

Finally they found themselves in an unlikely position that consisted of Kagome straddling Inuyasha and pinning him down to the floor

By this time they were sweating a bit and breathing heavily (Kagome had lost her hooded jacket a long time ago…it was thrown on one of the loveseats…)

"HA! Got you now!" Yelled Kagome victoriously

Inuyasha's cheeks started to reddened as he finally started to realize the position in which they were in, "Oh…you got me alright…"

Kagome at first looked perplexed but then realized why he had said that and she too started to redden

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and saw something there that she hadn't seen for a while…

She didn't have time to look into it since she saw his face becoming increasingly close to hers…especially those rough but yet soft looking lips of his…

As Inuyasha kept leaning in, there was just one thing shouting at him like crazy within his mind as he looked at those soft rosy lips

'**_JUST KISS HER DAMMIT!_**'

**

* * *

YES! YES I know! Where the hell have I been…honestly, I have no excuse for not updating…I am extremely sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter like crazy…Very sorry, but here it is! Hoped you enjoyed it and please FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please REVIEW!!!! PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZ…thank you **


End file.
